Lust Is Better Than Love
by MissKavvy
Summary: What happenes when sweet and innocent virgin Kagome is possesed by a sex Demon. Will she be able to over come this hurdle or give in to her deepest desires? OOC KagomeXSess for later in the Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She hefted that stupid yellow heavy back pack over the mouth of the well, huffing to herself how she really needed to stop bring all this stuff back by herself. What was she a pack mule? That's what she had InuYasha for, Kagome laughed to herself, even though she would never admit it out loud. With a few more heaves and hos she, herself made it over the well and rather ungracefully when a vine snagged her shoe and her body kept going forward.

Plop

Sitting there with a mouth full of dirt Kagome just hoped and prayed no one saw that. InuYasha was always reminding her how much of a klutz she was and I mean hey she did break the Shikon Jewel so he wasn't far off. But at the ripe age of nineteen now she had hope some level of maturity would grace her even in her mobility.

Deciding not to lay there in her misery and since she hadn't heard an outburst of laughter she assessed that it was okay to just roll over and dust herself off because she had no audience. Patting down her purple and white outfit that closely resembled her school uniform she picked up her bag and started toward the village.

Kagome had long ago given up on finishing school, she was smart but she just didn't have the time for classes so she had just dropped out and gotten her GED instead. Just in case things didn't work out she had a backup plan for herself back in the future. Kagome wasn't really sure if she even wanted to return to the future, yes modern technology made things easier but life here was just simple.

The beauty of this time always enraptured her, the skies to blue, and the trees so tall and full of color throughout the seasons. The birds singing the sounds of the river nearby hearing fish slaps about once in a while. Caught up in her peace Kagome decided to take a break and actually just sit and enjoy the nature around her. She had always enjoyed being outdoors even as a kid the world just called to her to just enjoy the simple things in life like this nice sunny day with a cool gentle breeze.

Walking over to a tree Kagome sat her heavy pack down and looked up into the trees. She had let her mind begin to wander: It had been four years since she first ended up here and it's been a long time all of the ups and down her and her companions went through collecting the jewel shards. Sango and Miroku, Shippou and InuYasha, they were her family away from home and she loved them all dearly. Yes Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself and InuYasha always tormented Shippou but her crazy family none the less.

Oh InuYasha, her love, she just wished he had loved her and much and she loved him. She would sneak glance at his beautiful features, his long silver hair shining in the sun the fierce and passionate eyes the way her looked at her sometimes just made her shiver. Kagome was definitely a virgin but she was thankful for InuYasha hanyo traits so he didn't smell her almost constant arousal when he was around her.

Kagome lost in her thoughts didn't notice a pinks mist rolling towards her with the faint scent of honey and vanilla. Her lustful thought of InuYasha began to cloud her entire mind. She became suddenly hot and since no one was around she decided to unbutton her blouse a little bit make let a cool breeze onto her chest.

The effect was complete opposite when the breeze bushed against her bare breast because she gave up on bras forever ago, they just weren't comfortable anymore. The breeze felt like a gentle caress as her nipples began to harden to the flow. Kagome was so caught up in heat she didn't notice the pink mist take a translucent form almost the same shape as herself. The heat was too much and it began to spread to the rest of her body so she decided to hike up her skirt and spread her legs a little to remove that clammy feeling from the sweat between her thighs.

The feeling of the breeze went away but she needed the feeling to keep going, unaware of her actions Kagome began to grope her breast pinching her nipples as the heat in her body began to intensify and moisten between her legs. It was like she was on fire and she wanted it to burn her alive into sweet oblivion. Imaging that it was InuYasha touching her she slid her hands between her thighs and started to rub that pink little nub that she enjoyed to torture when she was alone in the baths and took some extra time to herself. With her other hand she continued the attention to her breast, but it felt like there was another hand on her other breast as well and it felt amazing.

The mist rolled over her body making her skin sensitive to touch and anywhere would send her even more aflame into ecstasy. By now soft moans escaped her lips as she fondled herself and brought herself closer to ecstasy but this time it was different no matter how she tried something was just missing from driving her over the edge. The pink mist rubbed its form against her almost melding itself into her, making her arousal sky rocket until she couldn't contain it anymore and she squirted her juices into her panties because she had forgotten to remove them and as the juices ran down her thighs dripping into the grass. The mist slowly disappearing under her skin.

When Kagome opened her eyes, her irises flashed a quick purple hue and then it was gone as if it never happened. Coming to her senses Kagome was completely embarrassed about what just happened normally the steam from the hot spring covered what she did but she had just did it, out in the open for all youkai to sense. Quickly running to the nearby river she snatched her panties off and gave then a quick rinse, she didn't notice her reflecting held a woman who looked almost exactly like her staring back.

The difference was instead of black hair hers was a deep purple her eyes a purple hue with a silver lining on the irises, she had a mark on her for head that closely resembled a heart and a wicked smirk on her face.

Kagome rang her undergarments out and much as possible and hurriedly slipped them back on.

"Kagome.." She could hear InuYasha bounding towards her calling her name, most likely wondering what took her so long.

She cursed under her breath and quickly put up a barrier covering her scent. Kagome wasn't so inexperienced with her powers anymore and could control them on a whim and dear kami was she grateful for that at the moment. She had just finish her spell when InuYasha came into view.

"hey Kags, what took you so long?'

"Oh sorry InuYasha I just got sidetracked looking at flowers and such you know how ditsy I get sometimes" Kagome responded with a nervous chuckle.

"heh, well its almost sun down and were still pretty far , hop on my back so we can get back before night fall" he gestured bending down for her to climb on

"Oh okay" Kagome mumbled " _please don't smell anything, please don't smell anything"_ she prayed silently as she slid on.

'Hey Kags..." she stiffened

"Y-Yes?"

"You got a fever or something your body is really warm right now?"

"Oh ha, ha uh...no I was just ..uh laying out in the sun...fell asleep for a bit, ha-ha ..."

"heh, Typical" then he jumped into the trees running back to the village. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and rested her head listening to the sounds of InuYasha running through the trees and his steady heartbeat through his back. She suddenly felt exhausted and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight the darkness that took over her lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

In Kagome dream she was in a large bed with red satin sheets, it had a large canopy hanging over head and satin curtains hanging down. She knew she was outside because of a warm breeze that made the sheets flutter, sitting up she looked around wondering where in the world was she.

She tried to get out of the bed but she couldn't move...like the bed was holding her down her arms and legs tangled in the sheets with no way out.

She heard a soft chime of a laugh and looked up and saw her...self? The woman before her held such an elegant stance, her chest up and perky her waist slim rounding out to a nice rump bottom and muscular legs . She was hot and she looked just like Kagome except Kagome carried herself in a shy manner and hid herself away whenever she thought someone was checking her out. Her long purple hair swayed and she stalked closer her ends barely brushing above her firm buttocks.

Kagome could feel a heat brushing up against her causing her body to shiver in ecstasy and a warmth to start swelling in her chest and running down between her legs causing a pool of her juices to start dripping out. The imitation smiled showing two top and two bottom fangs where her normal canines would be. She slid into the bed with Kagome and she swore she saw a pair of wings. Almost like a fallen angels, they didn't really materialize though they just form into a shape as a pink mist began to encompass her. One wisp slid around from behind her almost like a tail rubbing itself up and down Kagomes inner thigh. She tried to back pedal but that wisp wrapped itself tight around her and the sheets and still refused to budge.

"Hello Kagome," the imitation spoke, its sounded just like the trapped girl but it had a darker tone to it. Like you could hear that this thing was not human.

"W-Who are you?!" she almost screamed in response

"well my name is Ririka" the demon responded with a wink

"where am I? What are you doing?" Kagome had no liked that wink one bit it seemed too seductive than more of a tease and Kagome knew she was not into women.

"Well my sweet Kagome we're in your dreams but I am the one controlling it. You see I've had my eye on your for quite sometime I've seen all the naughty thoughts you have and when you act on them"

Kagome's face grew a shade a red that almost out did the sheets she was laying on.

This thing had watched in her most intimate acts and she hadn't even sense it. Kagome had always made sure to put a barrier around herself when she did her little 'private' acts to avoid wandering youkai who might stumble upon her if they smelled her arousal. Even in all her worries she never thought she'd attract a FEMALE demon.

As if reading her thoughts Ririka spoke"well you see I am a succubus, a demon of pure lust and dreams. Thats why I can be in here right now. I snuck in when you had your little naughty moment earlier in the forest. I saw my chance and took it"

Frustrated Kagome yelled "well what do you want from me?"

"To have fun" She winked again.

Kagome shuddered even though she was already aroused she didn't understand why it seemed that it was of this demons fault.

"Oh because it is my fault, you see even being this close to me send anyone nearby into a lustful heat, its this mist rolling around my body, its also hiding parts of my true form. Think of the mist as a type of pheromones that attracts both sexes. It makes seducing them much easier. "

As if to prove her point she rushed her mist forward on to Kagome who let out a loud moan as if she almost came right then and there.

"Intoxicating isn't it" she chuckled

"What do you want with me.." Kagome panted feeling like she was about to explode

"Well.." the demon said with a glint in her eye "you are very beautiful and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood" she chuckled to a joke Kagome didn't understand .."and really its been so long since I've had a form to play in and I was wondering if we could make a deal. You know let me posses you from time to time for a little fun" The demon grinned from ear to ear

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kagome shrieked "There is no way in hell I'm just gonna house a demon in my body"! "Absolutely not"

"See I knew you were gonna say that but.." the pink recollected around Ririka and she began to morph. Sprouting white hair with puppy dog ears on top, it trailing down her back. Her outfit changed to that of a fire red haori and hakamas to match. Clawed hands waved the mist away and a pair of molten golden eyes stared back at her, filled with lust

"Dont you want me Kagome.." Ririka spoke while wearing Inuyashas form. She even sounded like him.

The way he stared at her so longingly the way she always did had her trying to close her legs at the warmth began to burn even more between her legs begging for a release.

"Of course I want you Inuyasha, I love you" she moaned out.

Ririka giggling shifted back to original form "See if you let me stay I can give you Inuyasha I can make him want you the way you want him"

Kagome not being able to deny that she very much wanted Inuyasha to be her first began to think about it.

"And.." Ririka whispered right next to Kagomes ear, causing the girl to jump with how close she was.

"I can give you pleasure you never dreamed of.." Ririka finished while licking the sweat off of her neck.

Instead of being grossed out it sent another shudder down her spine, her body screaming at her to take care of the oh so obvious problem but with no free hands to do it she was stuck to suffer. Ririka's tail that Kagome had completely forgotten about slid up higher between the young mikos thighs. Focusing on her reiki she tried to repel her but nothing happened.

"Oh Kagome were in a dream, my dream, your powers don't work here and if you say yes they wont repel me when you wake up either" Ririka murmerd against her neck.

Her tail slid higher and starting sliding Kagomes panties down her legs for her, she knew the miko couldnt resists even this temptation. Ririka had watch a waited and knew when to strike to have this womans body. It was so pure and she wanted to taint it in a rather enjoyable manner.

The mikos mind was too clouded to notice her panties being torn off in a swift motion the tail returning to tease that miko sweet spot she has witnessed her doing to many times.

"Say yes Kagome." The demoness whispered rubbing her breast against Kagomes hardened nipples sensing a shocking sensation through them.

Kagome couldnt control herself much longer, the aura around this demoness was intoxicating and she was holding out as much as she could. Ririka knew what to do, morphing her lower half to that of a mans she presses herself against Kagomes entrance. The mikos sleek juices coated her cock immediately she first tease at the entrance licking up ans down on Kagomes neck. Kami did this woman taste sweet and just the thought of tainting her aura made Ririka throb.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute" Kagome shouted after she saw a penis between her legs.

'I'M STILL A VIRGIN"...as Ririka pushed inside her.

Kagome squinted her eyes and waited for the pain but all she felt was immense pleasure. Ririka chuckled as she thrusted in and out

"This is a dream Kagome remember were not really having sex you're just feeling the pleasure of what it would feel like if you actually did lay with a man.

Kagome was too busy rolling her head back as the pleasure over took her and pushed her up higher and higher to the precipice of her first climaz that was created by herself and she wanted to know what it felt like.

Deep down she wanted to know what it would be like to be with Inuyasha intimately. Reading her thoughts, Ririka changed to her voice to Inuyasha's

"come for me Kagome" she spoke in his voice

"Yes Inuyasha...oh kami yes" she moaned.

Ding, ding ding! Ririka started pouring over her all the pleasure she would ever feel with her inside of here bring the cute little onna to her greatest climax she'll ever have. Faster and faster she pounded as she heard the woman scream

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS' as a she came hard and squirted all over the sheets and down he she version of herself legs and crotch.

Moaning to herself she drifted off back to sleep due to exhaustion. Ririka mist collecting up and going inside Kagomes womanhood and whisper is the wind.

" _The pact has been made"-_

 _-_ _-_ Thank you guys for the support and follows so far :3 3


End file.
